


Stay alive, for me

by Antar3s



Series: Guardian Angels [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi blames himself, Asahi is sad, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depressing Thoughts, Fluff, Guilt, Idk how to tag this anymore, M/M, Noya comforts him, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt, Wingfic, Wings, flashback of an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: In which Asahi almost commits suicide but his Guardian talks him out of it.





	

And it all came in waves to Asahi. Her screams, their car suddenly losing the control, gears sliding across the other side of the lane, lights flashing from the incoming truck, loud glass bursting, rapid shifting, and a cloud of smoke setting him unconscious.

 

And it all becomes a blur. Asahi's eyes began to water at the disturbing flashback.

He woke up in a hospital, remembering he was told he was in a coma for two weeks after the car crash. He remembered standing up, tearing the hospital gadgets from his body, his bare feet touching the cold tiles, as the nurse pushed him back to lay down, straightening his pillow.

He remembered choking and fighting to mutter a word or two, his insides speeding up as his thoughts landed on his sister.

"Where's she?!" Asahi panicked, his heart was thundering in his chests like a storm.

"Sir... She passed away.. Two days ago. We did everything we could.. I am sorry for your loss."

"WHAT!? HOW?! NO! NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! NO WAY!" Asahi cried out, gripping his hair into his fists. The main doctor joined them in a hospital room, tapping nurse's shoulder, motioning her that's she is free to go.

"She lost a lot of blood. And even if she did survive.. She wouldn't live as a normal human anymore... I assure you we did everything not to lose her.. I am so sorry, Asahi-san. Get well soon."

 

Asahi's mind was eating him alive. It was the memory he'd gladly never recall again, but it was a massive part of him. And then, he became too conscious about the tragic event again, blaming himself for her death.

If only he didn't distract her with the injury on his leg he had received during the volleyball practice past week, she'd still be here. And he broke. His guts clutching, tears burning his eyes once more, causing him a tough headache.

 

Three years later, on the day she died, Asahi stood by her grave, and cried. He cried until there were no tears left, and as he fell to his knees onto the dirty ground, he wished he was dead too.

He wished to hug his twin again, to laugh with her, to cry with her, to do everything with her like they always did.

Yuu stood by Asahi’s side, his arms and wings wrapped tightly around him like a cocoon, and wished Asahi could see and feel him. Wished Asahi would know he wasn’t alone, wished he would know his sister is safely in Heaven, smiling down at him.

But, his wishes weren’t answered. Instead, he followed Asahi home like he always does, made sure he was safely in bed before leaving back to Heaven.

With a sigh, Yuu sat down at his desk and started going through the reports and other piles of papers he had to take care of.

He wanted nothing more than to leave and go to Asahi, be with him and even though he can’t see him, Yuu knows he’s helping Asahi by just being by his side. He is his Guardian, after all.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Yuu had all the reports checked, sorted and ready to be given to Daichi. He got up, but before he could make it to his superior, Yuu felt unbelievable pain in his chest.

 

He knew what it was without having to think twice, and he was gone in a flash with a flutter of wings.

What he saw when he appeared where Asahi was, broke his heart and struck a bolt of panic through him.

Asahi stood on the edge of the tallest building in the city, tears streaming down his face, one step away from falling down and ending his life.

Yuu shifted into his human form, just enough for Asahi to be able to see him, and stepped closer.

‘’Asahi,’’ he said in a whisper, not wanting to startle him. Asahi slowly turned around and the sigh broke Yuu’s heart even more.

Yuu’s been alive for many centuries, he’s seen the deaths of his brothers, sisters and the humans he guarded. He knows pain and heartbreak more than any human ever will, but he has never seen the look Asahi had.

Agonizing grief, guilt, pain, sorrow, and the worst of all; a look of a man who has given up. Asahi was ready to jump and leave this world, ready to join his sister.

But, Yuu wasn’t. He was not ready to let Asahi waste his life. So, he got even closer, trying not to cry.

‘’Please, don’t jump,’’ his voice was shaking and Asahi looked at him with utter confusion, and amazement when he saw his wings.

‘’Who are you? Why do you have wings? Why do you care if I jump?’’ Asahi asked, his voice sore and rough from all the crying.

‘’I care because I’m your Guardian and I can not let you kill yourself,’’ Yuu was trying not to yell, ‘’I care because you have a life full of wonderful things ahead of you, and I care because Yuki would want you to live a happy life.’’

At the mention of his twin, Asahi’s eyes welled up with tears again.

‘’I can’t! I can’t live without her! We did everything together, how can I keep living alone, without her?’’

‘’You are not alone. Yuki is still with you, she’s watching you and she’s proud of you. You lived by yourself for three years, and you can keep going. She wants you to. I want you to,’’ Yuu’s voice got softer, and it seemed to get through to Asahi. He looked at the sky once more, and could swear he saw Yuki smiling and nodding.

With a deep breath, he stepped back and Yuu flew to him, catching him when he collapsed to his knees.

‘’You’re alright, I’ve got you,’’ Yuu kept whispering until Asahi calmed down enough to stand on his own.

‘’I need answers,’’ Asahi demanded through broken voice, eyes red and puffy, but to Yuu, he still looked beautiful.

‘’And you will get them.’’

 

After that, Yuu transported them back to Asahi’s apartment, a place he knew very well, and explained everything to Asahi.

Every question the gentle giant had was answered, all but one he didn’t dare to ask. Now that he’s seen Yuu’s wings, he should tell him about the exact same replica of them spreading over his back to his sides and arms, but he didn’t dare to.

He was afraid of the answer.

That is, until he accidentally spilled a hot drink over himself and was forced to quickly remove his shirt, which gave Yuu a perfect view of his abs and the little blonde tips og the tattoo too.

‘’Hey, Asahi, is that a tattoo?’’ Yuu asked with an exited smile. Why he was excited, Asahi didn’t know, but he did know his heart was ready to give out.

‘’K-kinda, y-yeah.’’ _Ah, I was doing so well,_ Asahi thought with a defeated sigh. No turning back now, right?

When he turned around to show the full thing to Yuu, Yuu froze.

On Asahi’s back were his wings in a form of a tattoo, and he has never been so shocked and amazed and happy. After the events of Tadashi and Yamaguchi, along with Shoyou and Tobio, he knew they were soulmates and he couldn’t be happier.

‘’Asahi, do you know anything about soulmates?’’ Asahi shook his head and Yuu started explaining what Daichi told him.

When Asahi suddenly kissed him, to say Yuu was shocked would be an understatement. All sorts of emotions ran through his veins like fire, and he was willing to get burned if kissing Asahi would always feel like that.

 

In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadow, Lady Fate stood with a smug smile on her lips. _If they’re not gonna do it themselves, a little push will do the job._ And as she crossed their names off the list, she left with a smile and a single gold thread laying on the floor.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It had taken me forever to write this, I've had had a major writer's block, so..   
> I hope you'll enjoy this crappy little thing I wrote last night.   
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
